


Fly Me To The Moons

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, M/M, Matespritship, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormir's perfect day. A present for Mouselint on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moons

***

A touch of cold across his cheeks was what stirred him from his sleep, although he didn't quite understand what he was seeing at first. Dormir thought it was bright out, brighter than it should be in his room, and his first sleepy thought was that he had floated himself across the town again and had to get back home to Archit. Hopefully he hadn't floated anywhere embarrassing or difficult to get out of, not like he used to do when he was younger.....but what he saw around him wasn't the heights of buildings, or even their rooftops. He stared at the moon ahead for a while before he understood what it was, and by its pale pink light he looked around to see the familiar top of his bell tower, high above even the tallest building in town. He was even still on the ground.

 

The wind that had awoken him came back again, teasing around his sweater, nipping at his cheeks and lips. It was cold, and by the low moons, also a little early in the night to be waking up. Dormir wondered if Archit was awake yet.

 

He puttered around the roof for a few more moments before he looked down, and a smile brightened up his sleepy eyes. A very familiar violet coated troll was making his way up the path to the bell tower, a large sack containing what was most likely the morning's captured pirately booty slung over his shoulder. Dormir knew that Archit could have just as easily put it all in his modus, but he thought his matesprit just liked having it around to show.

 

Barely the thought passed before his feet were leaving the ground, the glow of his psionics lighting up the area around him as he stepped off of the roof. Sparks crackled invisibly as he sank down; a thought crossed his bleary mind and he changed his course, flying over Archit's head and looping back around to leaning to hover his face above his matesprit's, a smile curving his lips.

 

The light of his psionics gave him away; Archit looked up to see Dormir giving him one of his lopsided smiles and jumped a little before scowling. “Bloody seas, y'gave me a fright.”

 

Dormir only leaned a little forward, arms coming around the other's shoulders as he gave Archit a little kiss on his cheek. “Hehe...good evening, mister pirate...”

 

Archit flushed a dark grey, eyes darting down to the ground before flicking up to Mir's again. “Good evening to you too...ahem, did you...did you just wake up?”

 

The psionic nodded, continuing to hold on to the other as he started walking forward, hitching a ride as he floated behind him. “...woke up on top of the tower today,” he stifled a yawn. “ an' then I saw you and decided to come over and say hi.”

 

One of Archit's hands slipped slowly from his bag, curling around one looped around his shoulders, his face still a stubborn mask of nonchalance. “Y' didn't have to do such a thing, I would have taken less than a moment to be up there with ya.” Dormir smiled at the gesture, leaning his head to rest on said shoulder, crossing his ankles in midair. He was carried along by Archit for a bit, and his eyes had almost slipped closed when they alighted on the violet slits of the other's neck gills, tightly shut against the surface air.

 

Mmm, they had enjoyed themselves pretty good last night, was it too early to really do anything else? The yellowblood gave it a good thought, half-shut eyes looking around at the empty street before he decided that no, nothing was too early when his matesprit was involved; he titled his head an inch to the left, his tongue covering two as it licked upwards slowly. Archit flushed to the tips of his finned ears, jaw dropping open as his steps faltered. A few noises came out of his mouth as if he wanted to protest, but Dormir ran the tip of his tongue under the flap of a gill, leaving it wet and dark before he turned his attention to those sensitive ear-fins, nipping one with the point of his teeth.

 

Archit finally regained his voice, although a squeak could still be heard in the first words as his hand squeezed Dormir's. “M-mir! We're standin' right in the middle of the city!”

 

“We're uh, right in front of the tower,” the entrance to their bell tower was feet away from them, and no one was around. He told Archit so, “...and no one is here but us...”

 

Archit clamped his lips shut, but Dormir could still see the jut of a fang as it snagged into his bottom lip, obviously trying to keep any and all noises inside until they had gone fully into the privacy of the tower. Well if he was gonna be that way...Dormir kept up the small nips and licks until the door had closed behind them, and as soon as it did Archit leaned hi head to the side, a soft groan coming from his throat. “You be a devious mate, love...”

 

“Do you think...maybe you can hold off? On showing me your treasures, O mighty captain? Just for a bit...” he let his feet touch the ground, stepping forward to embrace Archit more tightly from behind, the curve of his matesprit's backside pressed firmly into the front of his hips. Another kiss to his gills and Archit was stuffing the bag into his modus, allowing himself to be walked forward onto the nearby couch in the tower hive's entryway room, a push sprawling him over the back of it, his face peeking over his shoulder.

 

Dormir's mind perked up a little, and he hooked his fingers over the front edges of Archit's coat, sliding it over his arms and off with careful slowness. He had always liked this coat, heavy and fancy with gold trim and carved buttons, a fitting garment for his sweet pirate captain. He set it aside on the couch where it wouldn't be disturbed, turning his attention to the pearls and jabot his matesprit wore around his neck, kissing Archit's neck as he removed each one. Those aside as well he slipped his hand under Archit's shirt, staying quiet so he could hear the other's quiet gasp as he dragged his claws lightly down his sides and over his gills, too harshly to tickle but not nearly enough to hurt the sensitive slits.

 

“Well get on with it, no teasin' out of ye tonight.” Archit snapped, but Dormir was more than capable of hearing the shake to his voice, the false bite a cover in an effort to seem in control. He tugged on the black shirt his lover wore, slipping it over tall spiraling horns and large soft curls of hair. He took a moment to run his hand down Archit's back, not missing the way the other curved back into his touch, spine arcing toward him as he ran his fingers down. Those long hours training with Cady had certainly paid off; Archit had been no slender twig before but now his muscles had become more sharply defined, and as he tensed they became almost outlined against his body. Dormir bit his lip, wondering just how he had managed to keep the attentions of such a stunning troll, leaning forward to pepper Archit's back with kisses and tiny, pulling bites, until a few circular marks appeared, joining the others like it around his neck and chest.

 

His lover still held back all of his louder noises and Mir settled one knee on the couch, hand dipping down to unbuckle a belt and the jeans underneath, his tongue seeking out those delicate ear fins, this time prompting a moan from Archit's throat as he mouthed over the tender skin. He could feel his own arousal starting to coil near his hips, feel the heat rise in his neck and arms, feeling the responding heat in Archit's body and the way those legs trembled slightly. His hands slipped under the waistband of the jeans and stroked between the violetblood's legs, dipping ever so slightly into the slit there and feeling Archit jerk under his touch as he rubbed back and forth.

 

His own bulge began to strain at his pants, the tip unsheathed already and he ground against Archit's ass, hearing a soft hiss in return from his lover. Still not like the noises he could make while in the throes of pleasure though. Two finger massaged the top of Achit's nook, where he could feel the rise that was his unsheathed bulge slowly react to the attention, slipping out only to meet the resistance of Archit's jeans. His other hand continued stroking over the rest of his nook; Archit whined as a finger slipped inside, rubbing against damp inner walls as it imitated what Dormir's bulge was going to do in a few minutes.

 

Dormir took a moment to push down Archit and his own pants, kicking them off into a corner away from the couch and moaning when he felt his bulge curl under his lover's ass. Archit was flushed from head to toe, gills stirring around the edges as he fought to keep his voice down. Archit finally unsheathed completely with the tiniest wet slither sound, the violet bulge dripping genetic material over the cushions of the couch.

 

“W-will ye hurry it along?” Dormir didn't think about disagreeing, ignoring Archit's whine as his hands removed themselves from the other's slit, instead curling around his hips as the yellowblood leaned forward, his bulge pushing quickly into Archit's nook.

 

“ _Bloody hell..._ ”

 

Dormir answered with a gasp of his own, the noise turning into a groan as he pushed deeper into Archit's heat, his bulge squirming inside as it rubbed and slipped. “...are you ok?” He asked. He always asked.

 

“Of course I'm alright, don't y' _dare_ think bout fuckin' stoppin' _nowww..._ ” Archit hissed into the back of the couch, back arching again as Dormir pushed in all he could. He started out slow, deep careful thrusts that had Archit shuddering with each pull, but didn't cause his to make anything other than the occasional whine or grunt. He felt the heat in his abdomen curl tighter, felt the way his lover pushed his hips back with every thrust, an impatient jolt to his hips with every push back.

 

He picked up the pace, mouth panting as he leaned forward, draping himself over Archit as his hand wrapped around the other's chest, keeping him close. Archit whined beneath him, each push turning it into little staccato gasps, and Dormir could feel something pushing forward in the back of his mind, something that wasn't quite his psionics and yet was; he called it forth and a squirm of tentacles manifested around him, instantly latching onto Archit's body at his command. Two wrapped around his legs and arm, keeping him steady on the couch, while another slid down to curl around Archit's wet bulge, pulsing in time with his thrusts.

 

“ _Oh sh...f-fuck ah..ah ah-god yes! Fuck, Dormirrrr_...” Archit's voice rose higher, more needy and Mir burned to hear it at a more frantic tone, groaning as started to mouth around Archit's trembling neck gills, pushing his tongue at their edges, sucking on them between nips.

 

“ _Mir not th-that-No, donnnnnn't...._ ” His lover almost yelped at him, his body jerking forward as the already sensitive gills threatened to make him overloaded with sensation. Push his buttons right and Archit was a quick mess of pleasure and fervor, and this night he had managed to pres thoe buttons perfectly; already Dormir felt him straining, body tense and ready as he hovered precariously on the edge of climax. He was making those noises Mir liked so much, loud moans and babbling words intersected with pleading whimpers to go _faster, please faster_ , hips moving jerkily as they fought to stay on some kind of rhythm.

 

Dormir buried his own noises in Archit's neck, until one neck gill shook in just the right way and the barest tip of his tongue pushed inside, tasting the salt of remnant ocean trips and Archit's own sweat. A shock of pleasure-pain coursed through the violetblood's body and that was enough to push him over the edge, body locking up as he held Dormir's name on his lips.

 

The yellowblood moaned as Archit's nook clenched around him, and he didn't bother fighting the rising heat in him, he came with a few last thrusts, his tongue slipping back in favor of latching teeth onto Archit's shoulder, digging in to muffle his loud pants and groans.

 

Archit lay limp on the couch and Dormir rested on him for a while, the both of them catching their breath back and enjoying the feeling of lying together. Eventually Dormir pushed a hand against the cushion, pulling away and out of his lover, a mix of violet and yellow dripping from between his thighs. The tentacles retracted as well, setting Archit free and hovering a few more moments in the air before vanishing altogether.

 

Dormir tried, and failed, to hold back a yawn, resting his forehead on Archit's back. After a minute his lover turned beneath him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Ah, sapped the alertness of out of ye, did it? Do y'want me to push ye to the bath?”

 

Dormir smiled at him, nodding as a heavy sleepiness descended over his head, and the clarity in the time of their lovemaking slipped back into his brain. “Well come on then, up y'go.” He gave a thought and half a second later his psionics were keeping his body upright as Archit got up with a groan, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the bathroom and the cramped but exceedingly comfortable bathtub it held.

 

***

The water lapped at his chest, warm on his skin and the scent heavy in his nose. Archit beckoned encouragingly to him a few feet away. “Come on, jus' bring yourself over, y'know I've got ye.”

 

Dormir walked forward until he could reach out and grab Archit's hand, the water now deep enough that he had to struggle to touch the sand with his toes, his legs and free arm clumsily kicking in the water as it threatened to come over his shoulders. He could feel the edge of panic tug at his sparking mind, even though he knew that he could easily float himself back to the shore with no effort on his part. He didn't though, allowing Archit to pull him closer, his much stronger body keeping them both afloat in the water.

 

“Uh...so here we are...do you really think I'm ready?”

 

If Archit could have puffed himself up he would have, settling for a scowl instead. “There aren't no bloody doubts in me head ye ain't ready. We've been practicin' for ages, and ye've got this down; a right fish in the sea ye are now.” His gaze softened. “Y've got this, Mir...and y'know I'll be watchin' over ye every step o' the way.”

 

Dormir smiled, squeezing Archit's fingers under the water and feeling him squeeze back. He took a deep breath, gathering his power around him until the air crackled around them both, prickling their skin like a chill breeze at night. The air around him clumped at his command, and as Dormir let Archit pull them both under, the bubble of air stayed around his head, giving him an air supply he could use on their swimming trip. In front of him Archit grinned at him, the gills on his neck and side opening and fluttering as they breathed for him.

 

With a tug Archit pulled him forward, keeping their hands interlocked as they swam a little deeper, and Dormir tried to keep his breathing steady and his kicks even. They had been practicing this move alongside their swimming lessons, because according to his matesprit, there might come a time when he would need to be underwater for a while, for whatever reason. Better to be prepared, then dead later. Anyway he had insisted upon it, and now as a prize, Archit was taking him to see his hive, deep under the waves of the sea. Dormir wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay in the hive for long without his air supply running out, but he was sure Archit had something planned for this trip that he wasn't telling him. A secret thing.

 

Below him the sand dipped away to deeper depths, disappearing so the only thing underneath was the dark dark blue of the sea. They didn't try to follow it though, keeping a steady distance away from the surface. He glanced up, seeing the rolling movement of star and moonlight above, and the crystalline patterns of the water as it broke up the light into fragments. It was...very pretty, he thought.

 

They swam together for a long while, Archit helping to pull him along when he couldn't keep up with the pace, and Dormir found himself wondering if they were going to swim down to find the hive any time soon, and whether or not he could take a quick peek above the water to refill his air. He was glad though that the air bubble was keeping well; while he had a ridiculous amount of power ready at his fingertips, he still needed to work on things that didn't require brute force, such as floating and moving objects.

 

He was just about to ask if they should stop for a while, when he noticed something coming up toward them. He almost panicked before he realized it was sand and rock _,_ sloping up toward them...and covered in vivid colors, and hundreds of waving, brilliantly hued _things_. Archit came closer, his voice muffled through the water and air bubble, “They be plants, and rocks that were once animals 'fore they perished,” he pointed forward, and Dormir was suddenly aware of the presence of multitudes of fish and sea critters, flittering through the rocks with a twitch of fins and tails, “now they're home to others.”

 

Dormir's eyes widened, ceasing his kicking until Archit's hold on him was the only thing keeping him from floating up. He had never seen so many colors, so many colors _alive_ and not coming from some troll's veins. He reached out, and a tiny fish swimming by stopped to mouth around his fingers, swimming off once it realized he wasn't food. He laughed, the sound echoing in the small bubble. Archit tugged at his hand again and they swam over the sand, interrupting schools of fish and small starbeasts; Dormir occasionally stretched down his hand, feeling the softness of the ocean plants as they curled around his arm. This place was amazing, and beautiful, and for once he felt the allure of being a seadweller beyond hemocaste reasons. If he had grown up seeing this...maybe the stars above would not have held as much allure as they did now.

 

The sand continued to rise up until they were mere feet from the surface, before it disappeared completely, sheering off into a cliff that descended into an underwater valley. And in this valley, was what had to be, Archit's hive. It looked like some of the grander castles the higherbloods had on land, but with more towers spiraling up into the water, and a sunken ship behind the glistening stone walls. Dormir caught a sight of huge white tentacles sliding slowly out of sight behind the hive and remembered what Archit had as a lusus, though the similarities to a certain more famous lusus set his psionics shivering.

 

Archit's tugging got his attention again and they swam for one tower in particular, it's massive size extending even above the ocean. Archit made for an overtly large window in the side, and together they swam in, breaking the surface in a room with a ledge placed at the perfect height to grab onto. Dormir beamed at his matesprit, letting his psionic bubble fizzle out as he hooked an over over the ledge, and the violetblood leaned in forward to kiss him on the lips, the unmistakeable light of pride in his eyes.

 

“What did I tell ye? A fish at sea, y'are.”

 

They hauled themselves out, and the only reason Dormir didn't just sit out and rest right there was because Archit was already making his way toward the stairs at the back of the ledge, shaking water from his curls. Still dripping, Dormir followed him and they went up, up, till they came to a landing with a door in it. Archit fiddled with the lock, opening it and gesturing to his 'sprit with a hopeful look on his face.

 

He walked out onto the tower's roof, a few stories out above the ocean; Archit had prepared a little space for him. There was a smouldering fireplace in the center, the flames only visible from the slits in the side of the stone circle it was surrounded by. A few piles were carefully arranged, pillows and blankets too soft and luxurious for mere sleeping or resting, clearly put together with another purpose in mind...and above the stars twinkled, outshone by the circles of the moons, somehow more bigger here than by the shore. Dormir felt like he could reach out and touch one.

 

“Ahem, I felt like y'deserved a good reward for, uhh, all y'ur hard work at swimming and psionic practice, so I just put some stuff together,” Behind him Archit shrugged, face already beginning to flush and shuffling his feet, “And now that ye knows the way, you can come here whenever, if I'm not at the tower with ye. The path here'll be safe for ye.”

 

Dormir looked around again, turning to face his matesprit. “If this was above the water, why couldn't I have just flown here with you?”

 

Archit definitely flushed now, whether out of shame or embarrassment he couldn't tell, stammering out something before Dormir smiled at him, coming forward to wrap his arms around him. “It's ok...I liked swimming with you a lot more...I wouldn't have missed it for anything.”

 

Archit had something like a pout on his face, but he still somehow managed to look relieved as they kissed, and made their way to one silky pile, sinking down down into it to enjoy and relax themselves.

 

***

The sun would come up in an hour and Dormir crackled off one last tiny psionic firework, the tiny paper ships he was floating finally docking onto Archit's chest. They'd have to go back soon, as Archit didn't yet have an entire room ready for him in which he could breathe in, but for right now they were relaxing, and Dormir was making paper fish swim in the air around Archit's head.

 

Archit curled around him on his side, fingers tracing through Dormir's hair, rubbing softly around the base of one smooth curved horn.

 

“Are y'ready to head back to shore?”

 

Dormir nodded stifling a yawn. Today had been rather exciting, all things considered. He peered over at Archit. “...if you want I could fly us back...it'd take less, and we wouldn't have uh, the risk of being caught out in the sun if we're late...”

 

The violetblood looked a little wary, and for good reason. “Are y'certain? The last time we tried a long distance flight....”

 

Dormir had the presence of mind to look embarrassed but grinned anyway. “There aren't any birds around...I think we'll be safe, for a while.”

 

Archit mulled it over, but he nodded anyway, giving Dormir one last peck on the lip before he stood up, stretching. The yellowblood enjoyed the sight of the barechested troll before he stood up himself, offering one hand out. Just to put his 'sprit as ease he looked up and around, making sure no flying animals of destruction were in the skies before he took Archit's hand, and with a thought, gathered his psionics under the both of them enough to lift them into the sky.

 

The other only had a grin as warning before Dormir took off into the sky, rising higher and higher with Archit by his side. When the tower below them was a grey smudge he stopped, surrounded on all sides by stars and sea. Archit seemed to read his mood and reached out, tucking him into an embrace. Dormir hugged him tight, closing his eyes as he leaned on the seadweller's shoulder. All he could feel was the steady beat of his lover's heart and the faint static of his psionics, both of wrapping him up tight and keeping him warm and safe.

 

He felt Archit kiss over his neck and shoulder and smiled into soft black curls, nuzzling his cheek into them.

 

“I love you, you know...and today was great just being with you.”

 

Archit held him tighter, and Dormir knew it wasn't out of any fear of falling. “I love you too, y' silly landwalker. The whole of the ocean can't compare to ye.”

 

Dormir pulled back, and as they kissed his psionics crackled yellow gold around the both of them, lighting them up like a star against the dark night sky.

 

“Let's go home.”


End file.
